


You are weak, general

by EllarkStans



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Gen, M/M, Strangulation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllarkStans/pseuds/EllarkStans
Summary: Сноук говорит Кайло, что Хакс слабак. Неужели Кайло сможет не поделиться этой потрясающей информацией с генералом?





	You are weak, general

Слова, что Сноук сказал о Хаксе, не идут у Кайло из головы, и он едва смотрит по сторонам. Офицеры и солдаты расступаются в стороны, жмутся к стенам, а после провожают магистра ордена Рен долгими испуганно-настороженными взглядами. Обычно Кайло чувствует это и не отказывает себе в удовольствии наказать попавшихся под горячую руку – толчком Силы или удушением, чтобы впредь даже соблазна не возникало пялиться на него, точно на какого-то психа, но сейчас его мысли далеко от подобной чепухи. Он крутит и крутит слова Верховного лидера в голове, точно искусственный спутник по орбите планеты, до тех пор, пока они не превращаются в бессмысленный набор звуков. А после вновь складываются в предложение, и Кайло замирает посреди коридора, оглушённый внезапным и удивительным в своей простоте осознанием. Хакс слаб. Хакс. Слаб. Хакс…

Мгновение спустя, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, магистр Рен припускает в обратную сторону, туда, где в конце длинного коридора находится каюта генерала.

А откровения всё сыплются и сыплются на него, будто метеоритный дождь на планету без атмосферы. Хакс всего лишь слабый человек. Не могущественный ситх, как Сноук, не носитель Силы, как девчонка Рей, не лидер сопротивления – да что там, вообще не лидер. Удивительно, что это приходит Кайло в голову лишь теперь. Магистр Рен кусает губы и едва чувствует тупую ноющую боль в незаштопанной до конца щеке. Кажется, и его, сроду не признающего никаких авторитетов за исключением Дарта Вейдера и, пожалуй, Сноука – имя Люка пропадает из его мыслей раньше, чем хозяин способен это осознать – сбил с толку высокий чин, вынуждая поставить рыжего идиота почти на одну ступень с собой. И соперничать с ним так, словно они равны. Ну как же, генерал всей армии Первого Ордена, правая – ладно, левая рука Верховного Лидера… который, оказывается, думает совсем иначе.

Кайло едва сдерживает смешок. Сейчас в нём нет и грамма досады за свою недальновидность и невнимательность, лишь восхитительное чувство превосходства, сродни разве что левитации высоко над поверхностью планеты. Соперник, который вёл себя так, будто они равны, тот, кто высокомерно отдавал ему приказы и всячески подчёркивал собственную мощь и власть, оказался на самом деле крошечным муравьём, меньше любого из всех верных Первому Ордену. И, конечно, канул бы в безвестности, если бы не мудрость Верховного Лидера, способного даже из столь ничтожной козявки, как Хакс, извлечь выгоду, причём более чем значительную.

Осознание собственного превосходства делает Кайло непривычно великодушным, так что он даже готов признать, что от генерала порой действительно была польза. Хотя получить её было непросто – нужно обладать сноуковским изощрённым воображением и предвиденьем, чтобы разглядеть в генерале нужный для дела потенциал… Щёку дёргает болью особенно сильно, и Рен морщится, некстати вспомнив другие слова Верховного Лидера, сказанные уже в его, Кайло, адрес, в которых упоминалось и тщетное разглядывание потенциала, и сомнение в решимости своего ученика. С другой стороны, Сноук сказал это ему в лицо, тогда как о Хаксе он сообщил уже после ухода последнего.

Ну ничего. Это легко можно исправить.

– Хакс.

– Вон!

Не удосуживаясь даже стуком, Кайло резким движением ладони открывает дверь в каюту генерала – жалобно хрустит не выдержавший замок – и хозяйским шагом заходит внутрь. Он наблюдает, как Хакс, будто застигнутый посреди кухни дикий зверёк, резко разворачивается на звук, а после кричит, не жалея голос:

– Вон!

Рен косится за спину генерала, где на рабочем столе тускло поблёскивает какой-то маленький флакончик, а рядом с ним – золотистый порошок, подозрительно похожий на спайс. После переводит взгляд на бледное лицо Хакса, на котором чётче обычного заметны тёмные круги под провалившимися глазами, и полузабытым почти, спокойным голосом отзывается:

– Мне нужно передать вам слова Верховного лидера.

– Лидера? – Кадык у генерала нервно дёргается; Кайло едва удерживается от глумливой улыбки, невольно вспомнив недавнюю показательную порку, устроенную Сноуком для Хакса – так изящно поводить человека носом по мостику надо ещё уметь. – Что он сказал?

Вместо ответа Рен закладывает руки за спину и прогулочным шагом проходит вперёд, будто забыв про существование генерала. Осматривает голые стены каюты, прищуриваясь, пытается разобрать буквы на этикетке флакончика, и останавливается лишь тогда, когда Хакс заступает ему дорогу, не подпуская к столу. Он зло глядит Кайло прямо в глаза – последний удивительно чётко видит нездорово-крохотные зрачки и лопнувшие красные жилки – и сквозь зубы повторяет вопрос:

– Что он сказал, Рен?

Десяток вариантов ответа рождаются разом в голове Кайло – и разом же умирают. По-прежнему не говоря ни слова, ситх протягивает руку, так, точно собирается придушить оппонента Силой, однако не останавливает её в воздухе, как обычно, а дотягивается до горла генерала и с наслаждением вцепляется в него всеми пятью пальцами. Он не достоин Силы. Как только Кайло сразу это не понял?

Тем более что с ответной реакцией у Хакса явно беда. Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем тот хватает магистра за руку, стремясь её разжать, а злоба в его взгляде постепенно смывается волной чистого, незамутнённого страха. Не моргая, Хакс, как загипнотизированный зверь, смотрит, не отрываясь, в глаза Рена, и царапает удушающую ладонь короткими ногтями. Но Кайло едва это чувствует, более сконцентрированный на ощущениях в собственных кончиках пальцев, прижатых к чужой коже. Давно ему не приходилось делать подобного, давно он не касался никого, кроме себя… Взгляд Рена невольно стекает на приоткрытые покрасневшие губы генерала, на фоне которых узкая полоска зубов кажется особенно белой и как-то уязвимо-притягательной. Его собственные губы невольно вспыхивают, и Кайло поспешно разжимает пальцы, больше удивлённый реакцией собственного организма, нежели опасаясь задушить генерала окончательно.

И пока Хакс хватается за горло и кашляет, тщетно пытаясь протолкнуть в лёгкие больше воздуха, Рен торопливо проводит по губам сначала языком, а после ладонью, будто бы стирая этими жестами все лишние мысли и отправляя их обратно, во тьму подсознания. Это помогает Кайло восстановить душевное равновесие и напустить нарочитой небрежности в свой тон, когда он всё же отвечает на заданный вопрос:

– Вы слабы, генерал.

А после, не дожидаясь ответа, разворачивается и покидает каюту. В спину ему доносится мёртвая тишина, какая бывает лишь в безвоздушном пространстве бесконечного космоса.


End file.
